Show me the Light
by Ace Country555
Summary: tails hasn't hardly seen any of his old friends in ages due to his choice in careers. hopefully a certain pink hedgehog can bring some happiness to his life. rated T for cussing


I do not own any of the sonic characters (they are owned by Sega/Archie comics) or other real life objects and songs. I'm changing their ages however to make the story more enjoyable.

Tails: 24

Sonic: 26

Amy: 22

Knuckles: 27

Rouge: 27

Shadow: 28

Cream: 19

Vanilla: 40

Sally: 26

(If I'm forgetting anyone, let me know and I'll update it asap)

Early spring 2020

Tails was in his garage under a 1969 Camaro SS he restored near the end of winter. While he was under the front end installing a new set of sway bars he smiles hearing the stereo start playing one of his favorite songs, that song being the bleeding by 5FDP. As the songs intro ends he immediately sings along with the lyrics. While singing the fox couldn't help but let his mind drift to a certain pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, and during the songs solo he says to himself "eh, she's always chasing sonic down. Besides I haven't hardly seen any of my old friends in months let alone Amy. Kinda doubt she'd choose this Marine over him anyway" he shrugs and goes back to his car. It was at this moment the pink hedgehog in question was actually walking up his driveway and when she reached his house, she heard the stereo in the garage playing so she thinks to herself *guess he's in here* and makes her way to his garage. Upon reaching his garage, what she sees blows her mind. In her line of sight is a white 1969 Camaro SS with black stripes going up the middle, black tribal flames on the sides coming off the bottom, and smaller tribal flames coming off the top of the rear fender wells, the word GHOST in celtic letters just under the small side windows that sit behind the bigger side windows, chrome side pipe exhaust on both sides, black paint around the grill and head lights, chrome shaker sticking through the hood, all black interior, and black 19" five spoke American racing rims. After ogling the iconic car, she notices someone singing along to the heavy metal song and looks down seeing a pair of legs sticking out from under the car and calls out "tails? That you?". Tails hears Amy and rolls out from under the car on his creeper looking up seeing Amy in a pair of fades jeans, pink studded belt, pink and white converse shoes, a white short cut bon Jovi t shirt that's just short enough to show a little bit of her midriff, and a pair of white and pink Oakley gascan shades as he smiles and says "hey Amy! Long time no see" Amy smiles at him and helps him stand and takes notice of his jeans, steel toe Harley Davidson boots, and no shirt as she looks at him saying "you too tails. I hate we haven't seen each other much, I miss hanging out with you"

Tails just smiles and replies "yea me too. I've been so busy these past several months I haven't had time to do much of anything really. And it bugs the hell outta me" Amy nods smiling "yea I hear ya. Well I broke up with sonic about a month ago, so now my schedule is pretty much open now that he doesn't take up my time" tails feels his heart skip a beat and smiles "really? Well in that case, think you be willing to go out tomorrow evening?" Amy giggles and smiles "tails the gear head fox asking me for a date? Sure why not" tails smirks "same old Amy, likes to pick at me. Tomorrow afternoon at 5?" Amy looks him in the eye and smiles "sounds great, I'll see you and that drop dead gorgeous car at my place tomorrow" smiles pointing to his Camaro as she walks off she also calls out "by the way, I like your voice. You got a real talent there. I'd like to see you do something with it" and with that she walks home thinking to herself *do I really have a little crush on him? And when did he get so buff? I never saw tails with that kind of muscle build and tone* she shakes her head blushing pushing the thoughts out of her head as she makes her way home. Tails just stands there watching her walk away "hot damn. Still as pretty as I remember. Good to know some things never change" as he smiles and finishes working on his car. Once he's done, he cleans his tools, shuts the radio off and walks back into his house after closing the garage eager for the next day to come so he can prepare for his date with amy.

The next day

Tails had just finished getting dressed in a pair of white modern rock and roll holy jeans, rock and roll style combat boots, black leather belt, wallet chain, his two chrome desert eagle .50s on his hips, a white avenged sevenfold t shirt, and instead of his white gloves he swapped them out for black fingerless gloves, and as he was walking out the door he pulls his long hair back into a ponytail and puts a yellow Fox racing hat on. Satisfied with his appearance he walks to his car whistling without a care. Then he pulls his car keys out of his pocket and climbs in the driver seat starting the car making the massive supercharged 572 big block roar to life with flames spewing from the side pipes and the shakers chrome flaps turning with each rev to allow airflow to the cylinders. Tails puts his Oakley shades on grinning ear to ear then shoves the gear shifter in first peeling out of his garage and down his driveway, then he hits the throttle again as he turns on to the black top drifting into his turn then upon straightening the car he keeps the throttle down barreling down the road towards Amy's house.

Amy's house

Amy was just finished getting ready for her date with tails thinking to herself *I wonder why tails of all people would ask me out. Does he really harbor feelings for me?* She just shrugs it off and sits on her front porch. And looks up at the clouds drifting back to her thoughts. However it would be short lived as she hears a cars roaring engine down the street and looks in the direction it's coming from.

Back with tails

Tails screeches to a halt right in front of Amy's house smiling as she runs up and eagerly gets in the passenger seat excitedly and says "hey tails! Damn this car must have some serious power to need that shaker sticking through the hood" tails just smiles and says "1,200 horsepower if that tells you anything. And bear in mind, the seat belts are 4 point race harnesses cuz the standard seat belts would not stand up to a racing wreck" any fastens her seat belt and looks at him saying "if you get into a wreck and hurt yourself racing, I'm gonna kick your ass myself" tails laughs lightly and nods saying "I'll keep that in mind. Let's eat, I haven't eaten all day" amy just smiles nodding as he takes off down the road driving normally for her sake. After a short drive, tails pulls up to a small restaurant on the beach and he leads her inside. During their meal they quickly get into catching up with each other on whats going on in their lives as Amy gets curious and asks "hey tails, if I may ask, what do you do for a living these days" tails looks up from his beer and smiles "my full-time career or my part time career?" Amy tilts her head to the side and says "both" tails smiles setting his beer down and explains "mainly I race dirtbikes. It's something I got into a few years back and I've been having a lot of fun with it. And as far as my part time career goes….im in the United States Marines" Amy was taking a sip of her drink and upon hearing that last part quickly turns her head spraying her drink from her mouth coughing and looks at him shocked "say what!?...you….you went into the military!?" Tails looks at her smiling and simply says "yes I did. And I must admit, I don't regret the decision. A couple years ago shortly before I started racing, I didnt really see my life going anywhere. So I went to the Marines recruiting office and enlisted right there. It just seemed like the right thing to do, cuz at the time it seemed like everyone pretty much forgot about me" amy still looking shocked at the news of his enlistment says "tails I would never forget about you. If you go overseas and get yourself killed, what do you think that's gonna do to me and all your friends?" Tails finishes his beer and shrugs "not sure. But y'all are tough, I'm sure you'd move on" Amy sighs shaking her head as tails pays the bills for the meal and looks at her smiling "wanna walk on the beach?" Amy nods giving a small smile "sure" tails smiles taking her hand and walks outside and onto the beach with amy still holding her hand both looking out at the setting sun as she rests her head on his shoulder. Amy sighs and says "tails, if you get deployed...please, for me, don't get killed. I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you" tails smirks "Amy you'd move on. Besides, I'm not worth crying over. If I go out, at least I'll go out fighting with a smile on my face" Amy let's a few years fall then turns slapping him across the face "tails! Don't talk like that! If you went and got killed in combat that would ruin me!!" Any pulls him into a tight hug "just promise me you'll stay safe if you go overseas. I dont wanna lose you" tails looks at her in shock and relaxes wrapping his arms around her waist and softly says "ok...I promise" Amy smiles as they continue their walk on the beach watching the sun set. After a while once the sun dips below the horizon they make their way back to his car and like a gentleman he opens the passenger door for her smiling then walks around getting in the driver seat and starts the engine and heads back towards her place. Amy sits back enjoying the ride and smiles at him saying "I have to say that was fun tails. Not even sonic would do that for me. Walking on the beach or let alone opening the car door for me" tails smiles and replies "well thankfully I'm not sonic. He's a good friend don't get me wrong, but in the back of my mind I knew you could do better than him" Amy smiles and nods saying "and I think I did just that tonight" she looks back at the road seeing her house come into view and says "ya know what, head to your place" tails looks at her and says "why" she looks at him and smiles saying "cuz I don't wanna be home alone tonight" tails just smiles and says "hang on" he grabs the gear shifter and drops a couple gears and hits the throttle making the cars frame twist which causes the front left tire leave the ground as he barrels down the street. Amy grabs her harness and screams "oh my god!!! Tails what're you doing!? Are you insane!?" Tails just laughs and says "I know what I'm doing!" He grins seeing a tight turn come up, then hits the clutch shifting down a gear, then pulls on the e-brake for a second turning the wheel, then let's off the clutch punching the throttle putting the Camaro into a drift making the car slide around the turn with ease as flames spew from the pipes again as tails screams out "oohhh yeeeaaa!!!!" as Amy just screams in terror. After the turn tails straightens the car and continues tearing down the street. After a few more minutes of fast driving tails pulls into his driveway and into his garage and parks the car shutting it off and laughs. Amy on the other hand was not amused, she frantically jumped out of the car and started kissing the ground as tails gets out and walks over to her smiling. When Amy sees him she growls standing up hitting his arm screaming "you bastard!! You scared the hell outta me!! I saw my life flash before my eyes! You're an asshole!" Tails just laughs and says "hey I got you here safe didn't I? If I thought for a second you'd get hurt during that, I wouldn't have done it" Amy huffs in annoyance and walks into his house with him and flops on the couch sighing and says "I need a drink after that" tails perks his ears smiling then walks to his fridge pulling out a couple beers and walks back to the living room handing her one and says "bottoms up" then turns his beer up taking a couple swigs and sits next to any on the couch. She just smirks shaking her head and takes a sip of her beer and says "after that you might wanna keep that Camaro low-key in case the cops got a report about it ripping up the pavement" tails snickers and says "I think they'd have a hard time catching me. That car can do 240 mph. We only got it to 150" amys jaw drops looking at him then shakes her sipping her beer and replies "nope...gonna leave that one alone" tails finishes his beer laughing as Amy speaks up "but all in all tails, I really did have fun. Been a while since anyone showed me a nice night out" as she leans against him resting her head on his shoulder. Tails blushes softly wrapping his arm around her and leans his head against her and says "well you deserve it. I may not know alot about romance, but I do know how to treat a lady right" Amy smiles finishing her beer and kisses his cheek smiling and says "I'm living proof of that" as tails just blushes smiling. After a while of sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company Amy let's out a yawn making tails smile and say "feel free to take my bed tonight. I'm probably gonna end up sleeping on the couch tonight anyway since I'm gonna be working in the garage". Amy looks up at him "I'm not kicking you out of your bed" tails smirks and replies "think nothing of it. Like I said I'm gonna be working". Amy frowns grabbing his hand "you will do no such thing. If I have to lay in that bed with you to make sure you stay there, I will" and starts pulling him towards his bedroom making him blush furiously. Once entering the bed room tails smiles and says "at least let me take a shower. I haven't had one in a couple days" then he grabs a pair of boxers and a pair of fox racing gym shorts and retreats to his bathroom and calls out to her "feel free to find sumn in the closet to sleep in. I got plenty of clothes in there I don't wear anymore" Amy nods and says "ok thanks" then starts looking. Tails turns the water on and strips his clothes off and drops them in the hamper before getting in the shower. Amy strips down to her panties and finds one of tails fox racing t-shirts and slips it on walking towards the bed yawning and sits on the edge looking around his room at the various motocross trophies and photos, some of which show tails flying through the air on his Honda CR250 whipping his bike into a tail whip, or other various stunts and even a few photos of him on his bike with his helmet off while holding a championship trophy. Tails then walks out of the bathroom in his shorts with no shirt on and stretches, this does not go unnoticed by Amy as she immediately starts staring at his well toned torso and arms seeing his developed muscles beneath his slightly matted fur from his shower then shakes her head. Tails walks over to his bed and flops down after pulling the covers back and stretches again making his back pop repeatedly. Amy cringes and says "think you need a chiropractor?" Tails smirks and says "nah, I just need to pop my back from time to time" as he rests his head on his pillow letting as his eyes start to close. Amy just smiles and rests her head on his chest sighing in content as she wraps her arm around his midsection as they both fall asleep almost immediately, both wondering what the following day will hold.

That's it!! Chapter 1 is done!! As I said before I don't own a damn thing sadly. I'd give my Xbox and tv for his Camaro SS though lol American muscle! Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. No bad reviews please unless it's constructive criticism. But other than that tell me what you think. Wolfman out!!


End file.
